Invader's Attack
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: This story was inspired by a picture I saw on Woifrea's Devaintart profile page. One-shot about how a young wolfs home was invaded from wolves of the northern pack.


**(Empathy's P.O.V.)**

The moon was full as it hung in the night sky, and I could feel my fur bristling as I heard the distant sound of the invading packs howls. My family, which was this entire pack we were part of, we were forty strong, but nearly half of that number weren't fighters; such as the old, newborns, and pups going into wolf hood, such as myself. I didn't like violence, rather than I always tried to avoid it, but I knew in order to survive, I would need to fight with my family in order to save our home and each other.

Looking over the valley that was our home, I let out a tired sigh as I laid down and set my head on my paws, yet I left my eyes open. The night was clear, and the stars shown down with a sparkling brilliance that provided more light than the moon itself. A cool breeze ran through my fur, and I heard another loud howl, and I knew they were getting closer as the night dragged on. The threat of an attack was imminent, but the time of its arrival was drawing dangerously close, and this is what caused the feeling of ice in my fur.

I stood up when my fur started to stand on end, and when I turned my head towards the hills, I saw shadows running across the tops of them, causing a jolt of shock to run through my back. _I thought we had more time; they were so far away not that long ago!_

Lifting my muzzle towards the moon, I let out a painfully loud howl that echoed all around me, and my skull reverberated from the force I was exerting from my howl. My howl was a signal, an alarm that meant we were under attack from the northern invaders, but it didn't mean I was in the safety of my packs defenders. I heard a loud snarl from the bushes behind me, and before I knew what happened, I was tumbling down the hill with a painful throbbing sensation in my front left shoulder, and I managed to land on a ledge halfway from the bottom of the hill. I yelped as I landed on my bleeding shoulder, and I looked up the hill as rocks fell down along with seeing wolfish figures jumping over the ledge. Before they reached me, I weakly stood up, and I prepared to defend myself; yet they all simply passed by me with glares or sharp snarls. I thought they were all going to pass me, until a sole wolf with crimson splashed across his muzzle landed in front of me, snarling ferociously.

My ears lay back as the fur along the nape of my neck stood on end, and he snarled out, "You're going to pay for alerting your pack…"

I took a few paces back as I said, "You don't have to _attack_ my pack." For every pace that I took backwards, he took two towards me, and while the crimson blood ran down his sharp canines, and I knew that I would have to fight; no matter how much I desperately wished not to. Without turning around, I knew I was on the edge of the ledge that led the rest of the way down to my family's valley; _I actually may be able to fight him without actually, fighting._

Pulling back as if I was about to pounce, I was glad to see he did as well, but I lowered my head even more, and I knew he was going to see me as being scared; even though I already was. He tensed up, and I knew what was to come as he said, "It is a shame you aren't an alpha, I was looking forward to a good first fight for this final battle…" And then he leaped at me, snarling with malice in his angry gaze. I felt a jolt of paralysis run through me, and I nearly was torn to shreds if I hadn't rolled to the side at last moment. As he soared over me, he yelped as he went straight over the ledge, but before I could admire my quick thinking, I heard howls from the valley below, and I knew things couldn't be going well. Running towards the edge of the ledge, I leaped off of it, and as the moonlight cast off of my brown fur and bleeding shoulder, I knew I needed to hurry to protect the young and elderly.

Leaping from stone to stone as I made my way down towards the bottom of the mountain and into the valley, I could see snip-it's of battle raging through the tree cover. The distance between me and the main battle was too great to make out details, but over a dozen wolves already lay on the ground. I felt worry coursing through my heart, so I quickened my pace to hopefully aid my pack. _I hope I'm not too late!_

Reaching the bottom of the mountain, I burst through the foliage, and to my horror, I saw many of my pack was already injured, and those that couldn't fight were dead or dying from the multitude of wounds. I felt a few tears run down my fur and drip from my muzzle, and as I looked over, I saw a few pups that were being attacked by two adult wolves of the invading pack, and I felt bitter anger run through me as I ran towards them. When I got close, I let out a menacing growl that scared the pups, and startled the attackers.

Using their surprise to my advantage, I lashed out in a rare fit of anger, and when I clamped my canines down on the body of one of the adults; I felt blood gush into my muzzle as I tore into the jugular. It was then that I felt pain wrack through my face as I shut my eye, and I felt the other wolves claw drag down my muzzle. I yelped in pain, and I let go of the neck of the attacker I had killed in favor of getting out of reach of my attacker. I shook my head as I used my paw to rub where the pain was coming from, and I felt a stinging sensation spreading from that area as I felt a warm liquid dripping down my face. I growled as I opened my other eye, and when I looked at the growling face of the other invader, I saw the blood caked fur around her muzzle and claws.

"You shouldn't have joined this fight, because now you are _dead_!" She charged towards me, but instead of actually getting to get me like she planned, I was slammed into by another, before I was being forced through the forest by the unknown wolf. It was taking all my balance to not fall to the forest floor, and I was desperately trying to escape before we reached the river. The valley that my pack and family lived in was bordered by mountains and hills on three sides, and a swift river on the other.

"Empathy, you must live to carry on our packs legacy one day! Run, and get out of here!" The unknown wolf finally stopped pushing me, and when I got a look at the wolf, I recognized it as being my packs alpha, and father. He pushed me with his paw, and as he said, "Hurry, before they find you!"

I stood my ground against his order to run, and I said, "I will not abandon the pack when I am needed!"

There was a sound of distant howling, and I could only surmise what was happening. When my alpha looked back towards me, he said, "Don't view it as abandonment, but view it as just following a certain destiny. You need to swim across the river to go to our allies in the West…"

"But I could never swim well…" I said as I listened to the gurgling of the river. _The only way I can get across is if I start swimming when I'm ready… I won't have any energy after I reach the other side…_

"Empathy, you _must_ try or else you will die here…" He said, and just as he did, a strong breeze made the bushes nearby rustle, but I was also saw something that made my blood run cold. Before I could warn him, he was assaulted by three wolves, and during the scuffle, I was slashed in across my ribs, and the shallow cut was followed up by a heavy shove.

Before I could regain my balance and help my father, I fell off of the embankment. I tried my best to swim back to the shore, but the current flung me out into the middle of the river, and that was the worst place to be. I could hear a growling sound growing closer, and I could only wish that it was that of a wolf, hostile or friendly. The growling soon turned to a roaring noise, and I whimpered in fear as I now struggled with all my might to even stay above the surface of the water.

When the waterfall's roar drowned out all sound, I felt weightless ness take over my body, and then I was looking up towards the night sky. The moon seemed so beautiful as the stars sparkled all around it, and I watched a shooting star streak across the inky sky. _I hope I live, so I can follow my father's wish, _The next thing that happened, was pressure enveloped my entire body before I blacked out from water rushing into my lungs…

* * *

Waking up on a muddy shore, I felt entirely drained, and I noticed how it was still night time, though it seemed darker. I could barely move, but I did manage to get to my feet, and I looked towards the water, and saw that I was in a lagoon instead of by the main part of the river. I looked down and into the water to see my reflection and I saw a long scar over my eye. The stretch of the pink skin that replaced where my fur used to be stood out, and even though it still stung, I couldn't help but try to be optimistic about my new look. _At least I look like an experienced fighter now… that means no more fights…_

_ I hope some of my pack lived…_

From the fight to swim, along with blood drainage, and then the fall into unconsciousness left me entirely drained of energy. _I need to rest… but I need to go warn the western pack… _

After I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to travel in my current condition, so before I took a brief rest, I pointed my muzzle towards the moon, and let out a long mournful howl. "Arrrr-WOOoooo…"

* * *

**A.N.: Alright, excuse the cheesiness of this One-Shot. For those that don't know, I saw a picture on Deviantart, and since I like wolves, I decided to write the owner of the picture a fanfic. To my regular readers, please feel free to check out her deviants, as they are extremely good. She sure draws a whole lot better than me. Also, before any angry reviews are submitted (if there _are_ any, I can and will deal with you, respectfully), I believe this wasn't blood and gore filled enough to place as 'M', so that is why it is in the 'T' section.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of that, the movie and production belong to their respective owner(s).**

**Woifrea, hope this story was up to your standards!**


End file.
